Enter at Your Own Risk
by exangel42
Summary: Sam & Dean begin investigating a haunted house that turns out to be one of their most dangerous hunts when they get trapped inside a house of horrors able to manifest their fears. Casefic Damaged!Dean Limp!Sam Season4
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Graphic violence, language  
Timeline: season 4  
Disclaimer: Based on the Series Supernatural. Copyright infringement not intended.  
Status: Work In Progress

Notes: There are some OC's in the story. There are really just going to be there for fodder but I will be developing them a lot in the story. It's more fun to get people attached to characters who are put in horror situations. Some will live some will die. Also most are named after readers of my prev fic. I ran a little contest to help me brainstorm and the best suggestions won a character name. The characters however are not based on the readers in the slightest. Just share names.

I fully intend to torture the heck out of the boys, both physically and mentally in this one. So be forewarned. (This is not going to be a deathfic tho so don't worry)

**Takes place after my story Head Trip.**

**Thanks to Midge for the Beta**

CHAPTER ONE  
Wonderful Day For a Killing

A young woman perhaps 16 or 17, sat at her vanity. The mirror was nearly covered in photos and clippings of her friends. She gazed into the uncovered portion and smiled as she brushed her hair. She heard her door knob rattle as her door opened and she turned smiling at the man who stood in her doorway. "Hey Daddy," she said laying down her brush.

"It's getting late Cathy," the man smiled at his daughter.

"Just about to turn out the lights," she promised as she stood and moved across the room toward him. She wrapped her arms around him to hug him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you daddy."

He brushed her hair back with one hand and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Night sweetie." Then smiled as she backed away. She grinned back at him as he turned and shut the door.

She let out a sigh of relief as he left. A moment later she heard the click, tap, tap of small pebbles rapping against her window pane. She hurriedly switched off the light and dashed across the room, taking off her heavy terrycloth robe to reveal she was fully dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt.

She opened the window as quickly and quietly as possible. Her face lit up when she saw the young man who stood below in the driveway. "Shh... I'll be down in a sec." She whispered, unable to control the grin that spread across her face.

She ducked back into the room and quickly retrieved her tennis shoes. She shoved a few stuffed animals and pillowed beneath her blankets. Then a moment later she was climbing down the lattice outside her window.

When she reached the driveway below she and the young man hugged then scurried down the drive to a waiting Chevette parked on the side of the street. Inside were two other teenagers sitting in the front seat. The group clamored with hellos and laughs as the couple piled into the back and the car sped away into the night.

* * * * * * * * * *

The small hatchback finally pulled to a stop in front of a long gravel driveway, that wound through thick overgrown woods. The driver only paused briefly before he turned the car onto the ill kept drive.

"I'm not so sure about this guys." Cathy's voice shuddered as she peered out the windows at the dark shapes of the trees enclosing them on both sides. She swallowed hard and wished she hadn't snuck out. "Are you sure this is such a good idea Mark?" She asked the driver.

"Come on, are you scared already?" He looked in the rear-view mirror at the girl. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet," the boy laughed.

"It's ok," the boy sitting beside her took her hand and held it. "I'm here, I'll keep you safe," he grinned trying to calm her.

Cathy couldn't help but blush. She turned away, looking once more out the window. *gulp* She also couldn't help but be freaked out. She turned to look back at her date. "Thanks Jeff." She smiled. She just needed to stay calm. Everything would be fine. It was just a little haunted house thing. Nothing big. She reminded herself. Plus she was on a date with a great guy.

The car continued to move slowly down the driveway. They couldn't go more then 15 miles an hour and each pot hole sent the group bouncing on their seats. "How much further..." the girl sitting in the passenger seat whined.

"Soon, Ashley...." Mark replied glancing at her briefly, with an eye roll. The road ahead began to climb uphill.

"Whatever. This better be worth it," she added before turning to the companions in the back, "Am I right?"

Cathy and Jeff smiled. Although Cathy was mostly pretending to be excited. In truth she hated this. Why she let her friend talk her into this she still didn't know. Then she felt Jeff's hand squeeze a little tighter and she was reminded. Right cute boy. She felt her heart flutter. She wasn't sure what was more terrifying, this driveway or sitting next to such a great guy.

* * * * * * * * * *

Finally the driveway came to an end and to be honest Cathy missed the woods. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she saw the massive dilapidated house that had been so completely hidden amongst the trees. It was four stories, and looked like something out of an old black and white horror movie. It looked like a safety and health hazard.

A dim glow like candle light, illuminated the windows, some of had been boarded up, others were broken. Shutters hung crooked and many were ready to fall. The paint was cracked and peeling off it's weathered exterior. It's Victorian style eves and overhangs only added to its creepy appearance.

"You're not serious about this place?" Cathy's voice trembled, as the car pulled to a stop in front of the towering edifice.

"Come on I told you it's gonna be great I heard this place is awesome scary. It'll be a blast." Mark assured her as he opened his door. "Come on..." he urged the others on.

Ashley leaned over the seat a bit, "Come on it'll be great." Then she turned a quickly climbed out of the car to join her date.

Jeff got out of the car and Cathy reluctantly followed. He took her hand. "It's ok," Jeff smiled. "Look I'll go check it out first then come back and get you," he offered. "How's that sound?"

Cathy looked at the eerie dwelling. "I think I'll be ok..." she starred at the building her heart pounding.

"It's ok. Seriously. You wait here and I'll show you it's fine."

She looked at him, he was so sweet... "Ok..." she agreed to be honest she was relieved.

"Fine.... Here." Mark tossed her the keys. "So you can listen to the radio while you wait. We'll be back in a few."

The three teens then headed up the overgrown walk way to the house. Slats were missing and broken from the rail that encased the porch. Boards from the steps were cracked and uneven. The steps creaked beneath their weight. Then as Mark hit the top step his foot fell though. "Damn it," he shouted. He pulled his leg free, "here babe," he offered a hand to Ashley and helped her over the missing step.

Cathy climbed back into the front seat and watched as the others headed into the house. She turned the key back just to give power to the radio. She fumbled with the dial, they were so far out in the country it was hard to find a station, but she finally did. She looked up at the house tapping the steering wheel as she waited for the group to reemerge.

* * * * * * * * * *

The interior of the structure is in serious disrepair. Cobwebs and dust form a thick layer over everything. The coppery smell of blood mixes with the musky smell of mildew and age. Antique furniture, fills the decor. It is aged, broken, some even over turned. Once inside the young couple headed up the old staircase in the foyer. "Where are you two going?" Jeff asked.

"We'll check up stairs," Mark smiled as Ashley giggled a bit and they hurried up stairs. "Don't leave Cat all alone too long." Mark chided. The couple disappeared into the dark upstairs.

Jeff decided to look around a bit first. He had promised after all. He needed to at least waste a couple of minutes if he was going to convince Cathy it was safe.

* * * * * * * * * *

Out in the car, Cathy looked around nervously. It had been nearly 20 minutes since her friends went inside. Where are they? "Come on guys." She jumped as the radio suddenly turned to static, the music flickered and cut in and out. The sound was a jumbled mix, and there was almost the sound of someone speaking through it. She shivered as she shut off the disturbing noise and returned her stare to the creepy old house.

* * * * * * * * * *

Heavy footsteps can be heard running along the bare hard wooden floors, above. Dust falls from the ceiling from the thumping. Mark and Ashley run around the corner at the top of the stairs. "Oh God!" Ashley cries out looking back down the hall. Terror consuming her face.

Mark grabs her arm and yanks her along down the stairs. "Hurry!" He yells dragging her close behind. Her foot goes through the creaking wood of one of the steps. The young man wraps an arm under her and hoists her leg free. They nearly fall the rest of the way down the stair case as they flee the unseen attacker.

They reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, only feet from the open door. Just seconds from freedom, from safety. When the heavy wooden door slams shut on it's own. Ashley screamed, a blood curdling, terrified scream. She watched as the man with her is pulled through the air into the other room, by an invisible assailant. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering the woman's face. She screamed again.

* * * * * * * * * *

Out in the car Cathy heard the screams of her friend. She was frozen in fear. Her eyes scanned the house trying to see in one of the windows. Then another scream from Ashley, "Ash!" she called out.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ashley turned to run in the opposite direction tripping over the body of Jeff, or rather what was left of him. He looked like he had been ripped apart by animals. Her face just inches from his mauled visage. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She pushed herself up covered in her friend's blood. She tried to run back up the stairs. She slipped, stumbling as if something had grabbed her legs. She struggled back to her feet and raced up the stairs.

She fled down the upstairs hall way, to a window at the end. Her fist pounded against the glass calling out to her friend below, "Cathy!!!!" she looked back over her shoulders, "Oh God." Then went back to beating on the glass. She had to break free.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cathy saw her friend beating on the window. She was covered in blood. "Oh god Ash." Her hand went for the door about to race in to help her friend. Then she saw her disappear into the darkness. "ASH!" Blood splashed up covering the window where she had been stood.

Cathy screamed, terror filled her. "Ash... Oh God... Oh god..." She slammed the car door tight locking them quickly. "Oh god..." There were no more screams then she saw a figure appear in the door. It was far too large of a man to have been either Mark or Jeff. He looked like he was wearing a long black apron, and he held something in his hand. She peered through the darkness... Oh god it was Mark... It was his head... "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

The large man started down the stairs. She instinctively shifted the car into gear and peeled out driving through the yard and going far too fast down the bumpy drive way.

The dark figure reentered the house, the blood that had been everywhere was gone. Jeff's corpse gone. Mark's corpse gone. Upstairs the cracks in the window seemed to mend themselves. No longer was the glass covered with blood. No longer were there any signs of the teenagers having ever been there.

* * * * * * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place after my story Head Trip.**

**Thanks to Midge for the Beta**

CHAPTER TWO  
Insufficient Evidence

The light switch flicked on without warning. Sam blinked as the bright glare woke him up. He rubbed his eyes adjusting to the blaring light. He looked over to see his brother sitting on the other bed. Sam's laptop sat in front of his brother along with a newspaper and a couple books. Dean was at that moment looking through their father's journal, "Dean what are you doing?"

Dean didn't look up from his research, "looking for a job."

"In Dad's journal?" Sam sounded confused, "haven't we both read it from cover to cover more times than I can count?"

"True," Dean admitted yet he continued to leaf through the book.

"So why are you reading it again?" He sat up slowly in bed and looked at the clock. He sighed, "at 3:47..."

Dean ignored the time completely, "I couldn't find anything in the papers, or online," he paused and smirked, "well there was this one site." His eyes took on a dreamy look, but he quickly refocused, "It wasn't really a lead on a case. Still I bookmarked it."

"Dean, we've been through every page in Dad's journal. There's nothing in there." Sam stated flatly. He was frustrated, Dean still wasn't sleeping much. Which meant that Sam wasn't sleeping much. "Look aren't we kind of ignoring the case we should be working on. We should be hunting Lilith down."

Dean shut the journal sharply and looked as his brother, "Great idea and as soon as we have a clue where she or any of the seals are, I'd love to. But it's not like we've got any insider info."

"We have Ruby, and Castiel," Sam reminded the older hunter.

"Yeah, you're right. We have a demon who is totally trustworthy, and an angel who's not exactly chatty. Especially since we stepped on his toes and helped Anna get her grace back," he snapped at the younger man, "and to make matters worse we really have no clue how that all turned out either."

Sam shrugged, Dean was right. He hated to admit it but his older brother had a point.

"Look, it's not like any of them have been very informative, and until they decide to share, I say we do what we do best." Dean handed his brother his laptop, "We save people and hunt down some evil sons-of-bitches."

Sam took the laptop and watched as Dean opened the journal again. He gave up. There was no changing Dean's mind on this. And it wasn't like they had anything better to do at the moment; aside from sleeping. "Great and what fun filled case have you found?"

"Nothing yet. I told you, I'm still looking."

"Dean..." Sam closed the laptop laying it on the night table. He really wanted to go back to sleep. Lately he had to admit he had been wanting to spend more time sleeping since his run in with the Vetala. Dean was clearly ignoring his younger brother. Sam shook his head, "I'm going back to sleep, and turning off the light. We can find something in the morning."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand as it reached up to turn out the light, "Wait..."

"What?"

"These dates..." Dean pointed to a small group of dates scribbled in the margin. There was a small box drawn around them.

"So..."

Dean handed the book to his brother. Then pointed out, "they're every 20 years." He looked at Sam urging him to notice. "This month will be 20 years from the last date."

"It's probably a case Dad took care of..." Sam trailed off looking at the page. There was nothing else really there that seemed to be connected to the dates, beside a location written above them. "Plus it's not a lot to go on, all we have is dates and Jasper County, Iowa."

"Well there is one way to find out if it's something Dad already took care of..." He nudged the laptop toward his brother, "We do an internet search to see if we got something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Start packing ready for when you find something." Dean stood, as Sam reluctantly picked the laptop back up and started searching.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dean sat behind the driver's wheel. He had an air of accomplishment. They had been driving for only a few minutes. They had a case and he had been right. It would take several hours to get to their destination. He looked over at his younger brother. He couldn't help but have a slight smirk on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll say it. You were right."

"You know it never gets old hearing that." Dean grinned and turned his attention back to the road.

"Yeah, I bet." There was more than a little sarcasm in Sam's voice.

"So fill me in, cause all you said back at the motel was that, I was in fact right. And we did have a case."

Sam looked down at his notepad. The information it contained, been scribbled during his research. "The first disappearance dates back to 1849. It's been like clock work, every 20 years, all have been during late November early December."

"Any connection with the victims?"

"Most were teens. Local authorities attribute it to a high runaway rate."

"And..."

"Well the kids are never found, just empty cars a day or two later. Usually out on old country roads. No sign of a struggle. It's like they just left the cars there, and all are within the same general area."

"Phantom hitchhiker? Woman in white?"

"I don't think so. They both tend to go after individuals who are alone. Most of these victims were with someone. Usually a couple or group of friends."

"Any witnesses or survivors?"

"One. Cathy Wilcox. Back in 1989 she snuck out with some friends. She came back they didn't. According to the police report she swears they were killed by a homicidal manic in a really creepy old house."

"And..."

"They never found the guy. They investigated the house, there was no sign the kids had even been there. No finger prints or anything. In fact no sign anyone had been there in quite some time."

"Could be a haunting. Maybe cleaning up after itself. We've known them to do it before."

"True."

"So where's the house?"

"No mention of an address. It's just referred to as the old Turner place."

"Great. So where to next Sherlock?"

* * * * * * * * * *

The front door opened, "Yes." The slightly older woman stood in the door way looking at the two men dressed in suits before her. "May I help you?"

"Cathy Wilcox?" The taller man asked.

"Yes," she looked at them with apprehension.

"I'm Agent Tipton and this is Agent Halford." The shorter man supplied as they both flipped open their badges. Dean had to work try really hard to keep a straight face when calling Sam, Halford. He could see the slight eye roll from his brother. "We'd like to talk to you a moment."

She looked at the FBI badges before her, slightly confused and concerned, "What is this about?"

"We recently uncovered a possible lead in a missing persons case you were involved in 20 years ago. We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Sam stated as he and his brother put away their badges.

Her face paled at their request but she nodded slightly as she pushed open the screen door.

* * * * * * * * * *

The group entered the living room, Cathy motioned for the two men to have a seat on the sofa, then she took a seat in a nearby chair. "Why all the sudden interest? And why come to me?" She asked. To be honest the whole thing had her slightly uneasy. She hated even thinking about that night.

"Like we said, there may be some new leads in the case. We wanted to see if there was anything you could tell us about that night." Sam leaned forward slightly as he spoke.

"It was a long time ago... besides I don't care what anyone says. My story isn't changing. It happened exactly like I wrote in my statement."

"Would you mind going over it one more time?" Dean asked abruptly. He noticed Sam's slightly icy glare. Dean was forgetting to be sensitive again. He gave a quick glance back to his brother. To be honest Sam should be used to it by now.

"We snuck out, went to the old Turner place on Route 7. It was way back off the road. The guys thought it would be creepy and that creepy equaled romantic. High school thing I guess." She took a deep breath, she hated this. Hated that she could still remember it like it was yesterday. " I stayed in the car, because the place freaked me out. Mark left me the keys so I could listen to the radio. It started acting weird so I turned it off."

With the mention of the radio the boys exchanged looks but didn't interrupt the woman.

"That's when I heard Mark and Ashley screaming. Then I saw Ashley in the window upstairs...." The woman looked away shutting her eyes tightly a moment. "She was pulled away, there was so much blood..." She ran hand through her hair. "Then he came out of the front door heading toward the car. He was carrying -" she paused and took a deep breath, "Jeff's head. I freaked out. I just drove away as fast as I could."

"And you're sure about this?" Dean cut in.

"Do you think I could forget seeing my first boyfriend's severed head being carried by a maniac or my best friend getting killed and not being able to help her?"

"We're very sorry, it's just.." Sam began.

"I know they checked the house, no sign of them or any kind of struggle. They even accused me of drinking, or doing drugs. Even though the drug test screen came back negative." She tried to maintain her emotions but it was difficult. For the last 20 years she had the images burned in her mind. She had to face the families of her friends. Deal with the rumors and allegations. It had been hell for her. "Look I can't help you any more. That's all I know."

"Is there anything else you can remember about the house or after the incident?" Sam asked. He could tell she just wanted them to leave but they needed all the information they could get.

"No, not really. The house was creepy beyond all reason. I still won't even go down that road."

"Understandable," Sam tried to empathize with the woman. He began to stand, signally his brother to do the same. "We've taken up enough of your time." He reached out giving her a small business card. "If you think of anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

She walked the young men to the door, as they began to leave she stopped them, "There was one thing..."

Dean turned back to the woman "What?"

"There was this man. He showed up a few days after. He was looking for someone who had gone missing out that way. He thought it might be connected. What was his name?" She paused a moment racking her brain as the two men waited patiently, "It was John something... I think it was the name of a gun."

"Winchester?" Sam asked not even thinking about the possible ramifications of his question.

"Yeah, that was it. Wait was he... I mean is he involved in all of this?"

"We can't divulge any information about that right now." Dean covered. 'Great even in death Dad's getting blamed for murders.' he thought. "Thank you for the information. We need to be going."

She nodded and watched as the two men walked toward their car, before re-entering the house. She leaned against the front door, her mind still lost in the hellish memories. She looked down at the business card in her hand, then pushed it into her pocket.

* * * * * * * * * *

The Impala drove through the suburban streets, "Well it looks like Dad was here." Sam spoke looking over at his brother.

"Yeah but why didn't he write about any of it in his journal then?" Something wasn't sitting right with Dean. He had a weird feeling about this case.

"Maybe it was your typical salt and burn." Sam suggested.

"How many times is it ever really a typical salt and burn?" Dean looked over at his little brother, with an expression that said, 'yeah right.'

"True. But this might have been. I mean there haven't been any disappearances this year."

"Good point." Dean hated to admit it but Sam had a point. In all their research there had been nothing yet this year. Maybe John had handled the case.

Sam was actually somewhat glad. This turning out to be a dead case meant a night off for once. Dean was running himself ragged and to be truthful making Sam a little crazy in the process. "Look I say we get a room, call it a night. Then tomorrow you can go gung ho and find another case for us."

Dean reluctantly agreed, "alright." However he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. There had to be more to the story. Something their dad didn't want to write about. Part of him wanted to know what it was, and part of him really didn't.

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
